


Deep sleep

by imera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Face-Fucking, Multi, Non Consensual, Somnophilia, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If she knew what would happen that day, she wouldn’t have drank the sleeping potion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp kink fest 2013
> 
> I found the kink really interesting and decided to claim it

If Hermione Granger knew what could happen to her on an ordinary Tuesday afternoon, she might have thought twice about taking the Sleeping Draught, but after several months where she struggled to sleep, she had to take it once in awhile.

The potions worked wonders and she could finally sleep more than a few hours every time she drank it.

She didn't know that the Death Eaters had finally entered the Muggle world in search for Mudbloods, they decided that her home was one of the first places they would look. Snatchers were normally sent out to find the Mudbloods, but because she was famous, being Harry’s best friend, Voldemort decided to send two of his best Death Eaters.

Thankfully her parents were not at home right then, having been invited to dinner with an old dental college friend.

The Death Eaters had no problems breaking into Hermione’s home- not even the Muggle security system went off to alert the police- and even her own Security Spells were useless.

"Do you think she's home? It looks pretty deserted," Rabastan whispered to his older brother.

"Quiet," Rodolphus snapped back. Silently they continued through the house, searching for Hermione.

Eventually they found her, sleeping in her bed. She might have woken up if she hadn’t taken the whole potion, but she didn’t think anybody would break into her home that ordinary day.

"Wake up sleeping beauty," Rabastan said and pushed his wand against her cheek. When she didn't even stir he looked at his brother. Turning back to Hermione, he tried to shake her. "What's wrong with her?" he asked when he finally gave up.

"She's taken a potion," Rodolphus said, pointing his wand against the empty bottle on her nightstand.

"Alone, with a crappy Muggle alarm and breakable spells, and drugged, the only way this could be easier for us was if she sleepwalked straight into the Ministry."

"Let's take her," Rodolphus said, wanting to return from what he thought of as a job below his rank, and before he might do something he might regret.

Rabastan threw the duvet off her, revealing Hermione’s almost naked body. All she was wearing was a T-shirt that had curled around her belly, and sexy knickers made of green lace. Rodolphus wanted to curse himself when he felt his cock stir in his trousers, especially because she was a Mudblood.

"She has nice legs and quite an arse," Rabastan said before he reached for her thigh, running his hand down her leg. "Smooth, come and see for yourself," he said. Rodolphus could hear the excitement in his brother’s voice, and wanted to tell him to behave like the proper pure-blooded wizard he was, but he struggled himself.

He knew the proper thing to do was to tell his brother to stop, but that would make him two-faced since he wanted to touch her as well, and do even more.

The thought of his wife was the thing that made him decide to take the young girl. Bellatrix was pure-blooded, but she was no longer his, all she cared about was their Lord. Rodolphus cared about their Lord as well -in his beliefs- but he was a man and needed relief.

Slowly he walked forward, staring at the girl that hadn't moved at all as his brother touched her body, squeezing her breasts through the thin fabric, and stuck a finger into her mouth. "She's so warm," he said before leaning down to kiss her.

Rodolphus wasn't paying attention to his brother, not when he saw something more interesting right in front of him. Grabbing her legs, he pulled them apart. The thought of the colour of her knickers was hilarious, especially because he knew she was a Gryffindor. Crawling up on the bed, he reached for the edge of her knickers between her legs, pulling slightly. Except for a little hair above her vagina, she was completely smooth. The last time his wife cared about shaving was before they became Death Eaters, after that it was all about the Dark Lord.

"I know you want to take her, I do too. You can take her pussy, and I'll take her face." Rabastan had a fetish for faces, so he didn't mind others taking the bottom.

Accepting the offer, Rodolphus grabbed the knickers and pulled them off, revealing the girls most intimate parts. That view alone sent so much blood to his cock that he feared he'd pass out any moment.

Rabastan had already begun, his cock hanging out from his trousers, leaking down on the girls face.

Turning his gaze back to the apex of her thighs, Rodolphus touched her pussy, enjoying the smoothness. He looked up at her sleeping face, which was now being slapped by his brother's cock. The peaceful look on her face, combined with the knowledge that he could do anything to her and she wouldn't stop him, excited him.

He quickly undid his trousers and stepped between her legs, lifting them slightly up so it would be easier for him to take her. He pushed a finger into her pussy, enjoying her warmth and wetness. Without hesitating, he pushed his cock into her tight pussy. She was so tight that he wondered if she was a virgin- if she was then he knew he wouldn't be able to last long. Not only was she sexy, but she was asleep, and maybe a virgin, three things he liked.

She stirred slightly as he pounded faster, fucking her harder. He was sure she wouldn't wake up, but the idea of her stirring while they were in the middle of the act was exciting.

Rabastan continued to smack his cock on her face, forcing it into her mouth a few times, and then wanking until pre-cum dripped on her face.

Rodolphus grabbed her legs and pulled them higher, making it easier for him to fuck her. He continued to look up at her sleeping face, groaning every time he saw her eyes move slightly under the lids. The weight of her legs in his arms was wonderful, it was the weight of someone not conscious, which simply increased the pleasure he was already receiving.

It was becoming too much for him, and before he had a chance to think about pulling out of her, he came deep inside her wet pussy.

"Nice," he heard his brother say. "I'm not far away myself," he said and grabbed her hair, twisting her head into an angle which made it easier for him to stick his cock down her throat.

Rodolphus crawled off the bed and tucked his limp cock back into his trousers. He knew his brother was close because of all the sounds he was making, and all the names he called the Mudblood who was still sleeping. Intrigued by the scenario in front of him, Rodolphus watched his brother as he came down her throat before pulling it out to spray the remaining over her sleeping face. "Ugh, yes!" he groaned while squeezing out every drop of semen in his cock.

"Aren't you pretty," Rabastan said when he was done. Rodolphus waited till Rabastan was done gloating before he suggested they'd continue with their mission.

"Clean her up, put her knickers back on, wrap her in the bedspread, and bring her down," Rodolphus ordered before walking out of the room. He knew that if he stayed to watch, he'd get hard pretty soon by simply seeing her sleeping, and then he'd want to take her again.

Rodolphus was glad that once Rabastan was completely done with her, she wouldn't be able to tempt him with his body because it would be covered.

Unfortunately, thinking about her limp and warm body was enough for his cock to stir. Groaning, he pushed his hand down his trousers, hoping he found release before his brother was done with the Mudblood.


End file.
